Zombie Army Trilogy
Zombie Army Trilogy 'is survival horror third person shooter developed and published by Rebellion Developments. It released as a spin-off of the Sniper Elite series. The bundle includes remastered editions of the first two expansion-packs for Sniper Elite V2 (''Nazi Zombie Army and Nazi Zombie Army 2) and the final, third expansion only available in the bundle. The first two expansions released as just Zombie Army in Germany due to its government's censorship of Nazi-related symbols. Plot The game takes place in an alternate timeline and spans four months, May-August 1945. While enemy fire bombards Berlin, Hitler hides in his bunker. When an officer urges the Führer to surrender, Hitler-- unwilling to accept defeat-- shoots the officer and orders the execution of "Plan Z" to resurrect dead soldiers as zombies via occult rituals. However, Hitler's plan backfires: the occult relic Hitler believed would protect him fails, and Germany is overrun. As zombies tear through Europe, a group of resistance fighters (known as the Survivor Brigade) band together to stop the Nazi Zombie Army, end the apocalypse, and save humanity. Episode 1: THE BERLIN HORROR "In the dying days of World War II, Hitler's final desperate act is to unleash his legion of undead soldiers upon an already ravaged Berlin. Only those with nerves of steel and a steady aim stand a chance against Hitler's Nazi Zombie Army!" Chapter 1: Village of the Dead "Germany is shrouded in darkness. Nazi zombies walk the earth. You are one of the few remaining living souls in Germany. You have arrived at an abandoned village, en route to Berlin, hoping to find a working vehicle." Chapter 2: Cathedral of Resurrection "Berlin is burning and all souls remaining here are damned. The streets crawl with Nazi zombies. Find the source of this unearthly scourge." Chapter 3: Labyrinth of Death "In a bid to seek out the source of the demonic evil, you have followed a tunnel deep into the earth under Berlin. Somewhere in this sprawling underground facility lies the clue to salvation." Chapter 4: Library of Evil "The Berlin Central Library contains a medieval occult text that may be the key to stopping the zombie invasion: The Book of Souls. You know what you must do." Chapter 5: Subway to Hell "Demonic forces have barricaded the U-Bahn subway tunnels that stand between you and salvation. You must venture into them and brave the unspeakable horrors they contain if you are to find a way out of Berlin." Episode 2: BACK TO BERLIN "Despite valiant resistance, the Nazi Zombie Army continues to grow, unabated. Hitler set this menace in motion. Perhaps the secret to its defeat lies in his fortified Führerbunker, deep within the heart of Berlin." Chapter 6: Purgatory The group's boat is halted by a barricade, and they proceed on foot. They are later told that they need to return to Berlin in order to retrieve the Sagarmatha Relic, which is believed to be responsible for the outbreak. "The Nazi Zombie menace continues unabated. Supernatural forces taunt your every move. Your successful escape from Berlin proves to be only temporary..." Chapter 7: Gateway to Hell "Berlin. If there is a beacon of hope amid the horror, then this city is surely the furthest from it. Nevertheless, you must venture forth to the Kaiser-Friedrich Museum and recover the Sagarmatha Relic." Chapter 8: Crucible of Evil "The second piece of the Sagarmatha Relic is located at the very epicenter of this nightmare: The Führerbunker. Hidden beneath the domed splendor of the Berlin Planetarium, the Führerbunker contains many dark secrets that will likely never be revealed." Chapter 9: Terminal "The final piece of the Sagarmatha Relic is at a heavily fortified location outside Berlin. Your best chance of getting there is by rail. Get to the Train Terminal and commandeer an engine." Chapter 10: Tower of Hellfire "The final piece of the Sagarmatha Relic is somewhere in the Flak Tower. Get it, signal for help, and get out of Germany! You could be humanity's last hope..." Episode 3: BEYOND BERLIN "Hitler's undead troops gather in unprecedented numbers. The few survivors of this apocalypse have little hope. With sniper rifles in hand, a select brave few dare to take the fight to the leader of the Nazi Zombie Army - Hitler himself." Chapter 11: City of Ashes "Operation Red Harvest reduced much of Berlin to ash. But legions of Nazi Zombies still gather in the bomb-blasted ruins of the city. However, there ARE survivors, trying to reclaim what remains of civilisation. They look to you for salvation. Do not let them down!" Chapter 12: Freight Train of Fear "You know that Hitler is rallying his Nazi Zombie horde somewhere beyond the irradiated zone. Get to his location and find a way to stop him - permanently." Chapter 13: Forest of Corpses "Hitler's strength stems from an ancient vault, sealed by a key kept in his mountain fortress, the Folterschloss. To recover it, you must first traverse the ominous forest at the mountain's base, a forest mired in legends of the Impaler..." Chapter 14: The Keep "The Folterschloss - Hiter's mountain castle. Getting in will not be easy. Getting out again will be harder still. The mysterious keystone you seek is somewhere inside. What other horrors will you find within?" Chapter 15: Army of Darkness "You have found Hitler's army factory. If the Hellmouth truly exists, it is here. Use the renewed Sagarmatha Relic to defeat Hitler and close the Hellmouth forever. If you can." Gameplay Zombie Army Trilogy is based on Sniper Elite V2. However, the stealth focus is replaced with more traditional action from third-person shooters, including some arcade gameplay-elements. The scoring system for kills is expanded: as each player kills, points are tallied; in the new combo-system, successive kills grant a score multiplier. Whilst working together, players compete for the highest score, highest combo, longest shot, and most revives. The trademark ballistics and X-Ray killcam for sniper-rifles return; however, cinematics occur less frequently in co-op mode. Also, zombies' internals appear green and brown, possibly from rotting. The player customizes her loadout before each chapter, though never starts with full ammo. Traps return and can trigger explosives to start devastating chain-reactions that damage hordes. The ability to kick was added, allowing players to stun enemies and retreat or kill floored and weaker enemies. None of the playable characters speak, so choosing characters only affects which ones appear in cutscenes. Difficulty-Settings * 'Cadet '- For players that want to snipe without too much of a challenge & no bullet-ballistics applied to sniper-shots. * '''Marksman - For players that want a fair challenge and a bit more realism. Your stance will have an effect on your scope’s steadiness and gravity will affect your bullets. ** On Marksman-difficulty, gravity (AKA "bullet-drop") affects players' rounds. * Sniper-Elite - For the ultimate challenge. Wind will also affect your shots and your heart-rate and stance will have a greater bearing on the steadiness of your rifle. ** On Sniper-Elite difficulty, both gravity and wind affect players' shots. Enemies * Zombie ** Suicide Zombie ** Flaming Zombie * Skeleton ** Armored Skeleton * Zombie Sniper * Elite Zombie ** Chainsaw Elite * Occult General * Summoner * Fire Demon * Heavy Armor Zombies * Adolf Hitler Playable Characters (Survivor Brigade) Zombie-Army Trilogy follows the Survivor Brigade, an Anti-Nazi Zombie group. ZAT's PC-version includes the eight survivors from Valve's Left 4 Dead & Left 4 Dead 2 as playable characters: players can select Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey from Left 4 Dead as well as Coach, Ellis, Nick, and Rochelle from Left 4 Dead 2. Karl Fairburne ZAT.png|Karl Fairburne Efram Schwaiger.png|Dr Efram Schwaiger Boris Medvedev.png|Boris Medvedev Hermann Wolff.png|Hermann Wolff Beth Coleman.png|Beth Coleman Marie Chevalier.png|Marie Chevalier Anya Bochkareva.png|Anya Bochkareva Hanna Schulz.png|Hanna Schulz Weapons Primary Weapons (Sniper-Rifles) * Gewehr 43 (German) * Karabiner 98k (German) * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk. III (British) * M1 Carbine (American) * M1-D Garand (American) * Mosin Nagant (Russian) * Springfield M1903 (American) * SVT-40 (Russian) * Type 99 (Japanese) Secondary Weapons Automatic Guns * Submachine Guns: ** Błyskawica (Polish) ** MP40 (German) ** PPSh-41 (Russian) ** Thompson M1 (American) * Assault Rifles: ** MP44 (German) Semi-automatic Guns * Shotguns: ** Preacher ** Trench-Gun (American) * Launchers: ** Panzerfaust (German) Tertiary Weapons * Semi-automatic Pistols: ** Colt M1911 (American) ** Luger P08 (German) ** Tokarev TT-33 (Russian) ** Webley Mk IV (British) Mounted Weapons * Machine Guns: ** MG42 (German) Explosives * Thrown: ** M24 Stielhandgranate (German) * Placed: ** Trip Mine ** T.Mi.35 Landmine * Dynamite (thrown or placed) Locations The game occurs entirely in Germany, and several levels recycle areas from Sniper Elite V2: for example, Opernplatz appears in the latter half of Library of Evil, the docks from the Beginning of Kreuzberg Headquarters appear in Subway to Hell's final standoff, and the Kaiser-Friedrich Museum returns in Gateway to Hell. Unlike V2, Zombie Army Trilogy offers more varied environments, including a village and forest as well as more twisted and hellish environments (in contrast to the almost entirely urban setting of V2). Sequel Main Article: Zombie Army 4: Dead War Zombie Army 4: Dead War was announced at the PC Gaming show at E3 2019. It is scheduled for a 2020 release. Spiritual Successor In 2017, Rebellion announced Strange Brigade, a four player co-operative shooter with a similar set-up to that of Zombie-Army Trilogy. System-Requirements * OS: Microsoft Windows Vista (Service Pack 2), Windows 7, Windows 8, or Windows 10. Windows XP is NOT supported. * Processor: Dual-core CPU with SSE3 (Intel Pentium D 3GHz / AMD Athlon 64 X2 4200) or better. * Memory: 2GB system-memory. * Hard Drive: 15GB of free drive space. * Graphics: Microsoft DirectX 10.0 compatible graphics card with 512 MB of memory (ATI Radeon™ HD 5870) or better. * Sound: Microsoft DirectX 10.0 compatible sound-card or better. * DirectX®: Microsoft DirectX 11.0. * Internet: Broadband-connection and service required for multiplayer-connectivity. Trivia * ZAT serves as the first game in the series wherein Adolf Hitler acts as the main antagonist, as opposed to only being available as a target in DLC. * Several character models are recycled from Sniper Elite V2. * Several gameplay elements and objectives are inspired by Valve's Left 4 Dead, such as travelling between safe rooms and finding fuel for vehicles. ** In ZAT's PC-version, the player can complete chapters as all eight playable characters from Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. ** Zombie Army Trilogy and Left 4 Dead had an official crossover comic, titled "Wrong Place. Wrong Time". It features the characters from Left 4 Dead 2 accidentally traveling back in time to the zombie infested Berlin, where they meet up with Karl Fairburne, Beth Coleman, Boris Medvedev, and Anya Bochkareva. Image-Gallery Karl taking aim ZAT.jpg Sb group.jpg Anya Bochkareva ZAT.jpg Hanna Schulz ZAT.jpg Karl Fairburne SEZAT.jpg Hermann Wolff ZAT.jpg Beth Coleman ZAT.jpg Boris Medvedev Zombie Army Trilogy.jpg Zombie X-Ray.jpg Zimbie Headshot.jpg Horde.jpg Zombie Elite - Machine Gun.jpg Zombie Elite - Chainsaw.jpg Wicker Man.jpg S.B Standoff.jpg ZAT Karl Vs Horde.jpg Demon Hitler.jpg Nazi Zombie Horde.jpg Kamikazie-Zombie.PNG Category:Games